Just a little game, carried away
by Lobsters forever
Summary: The six in season 1. Play a little truth or dare game. Could this lead to certain feelings between Ross and Rachel. Cute Lobster story. Second chapter helped written by rossrachmonchan and me. Lobsters forever.
1. friendly

This one is for you Natasha. - Lobsters forever 

The gang was hanging out in Central Perk. Waiting until 4:00 pm, that was when they decided to play truth or dare. Ross hoped he would get to kiss Rachel, lets face the facts. It was the first season. The gang invited Gunther and some other close coffee house Friends. Yes, Joey was probably waiting for this moment, kissing the girls. Of course when he told Ross this, he got a cold stare from him, but it's worth it.

The girls only agreed because after they do this, they get to paint the guys toe nails and stuff. Rachel was in charge of giving Ross a pedicure, surprising he wanted one. She thought Chandler was the gay one. Ross' reaction was one to the surprise.

**Flash back:**

"Okay, well I get to do a pedicure on whom?" Ross looked at Joey and Chandler, and Ross ran over to Rachel and said "Me! On me!" Rachel looked confused, Ross then said trying to cover him self up "My foot fell a sleep" Rachel nodded.

End of Flashback 

Phoebe was giving Joey one, and Monica was giving Chandler one.

Well, it was now 4:00 pm and the fun starts.

4:00 pm. everyone gathered in a circle, and they spun a bottle to see who would ask who first. Monica began and it pointed to Rachel. "Rachel, truth or dare?'

Rachel stared at Monica "Truth" Monica looked at Rachel and asked, "Have you ever had any dreams about the guys here?" Rachel looked down then said "Yes." Ross' perked up, and blushed then asked "who?" Rachel then answered, "That wasn't part of the question." Ross smiled. That was the kind of the thing he loved about her.

Then Rachel span and it landed on Chandler and Chandler said "Dare, now what kind of crazy sick thing are you guys going to make me do?"

Two minutes, later. We see Chandler walk into the apartment wearing pyjamas, and a baby hat, and Rachel says, "What do you say?" Chandler sits down sighs and says "I want to go potty, mommy." The gang laughs. -_Who wouldn't I am practically laughing while I write. _

Chandler takes the bottle and spins it and it lands on Ross. Chandler nods and says "Interesting" Ross then has a pleading look on his face. Chandler asks "truth or dare, Ross?" Ross looks straight at Chandler and Chandler says "dare it is. Okay, I dare you and Rachel to do 7 minutes in heaven."

Rachel sighs and says, "Fine, I don't have a problem with that." Joey smiles and says "Dude!" Then Monica runs to get her watch and says, "ok, go in Rachel's room, and do stuff, wow this is so exciting!" Phoebe then says, "Calm down, it's not like its you."

Back in the room, Rachel was sitting on the bed, waiting for the seven minutes be over. Ross came up to her "wow, this is the most silent 7 minutes I have ever had" Ross said, Then Rachel says "why do I feel like this? Why can't I just do it? I mean I was dared to make out with geekier guys then you, and I did it." Ross looks hurt "You still think I am a geek?"

Rachel hit her mouth lightly then said "Um…no" Ross then said, "You still think that I am a geek!" Rachel sat there while Ross continued "I can't believe this, Rachel! Time has passed, I mean you still look at me that same way as you did in.." Rachel interrupted Ross by kissing him. Rachel broke apart.

"There, I kissed you. Now would you shut up? I am trying to prove that I don't cheat." Ross then replies, "Works for me". Then Rachel kisses Ross. Ross runs his fingers throw her hair, and then she says, "You are a good kisser!" Ross then replies, "yeah, well. I kissed a lesbian who gave me," Then Ross just shut up and puts her on the bed.

Two minutes later, Monica knocks on the door, and says, "7 minutes is over." It is silent. Joey then says, "Maybe she killed him" Chandler rolls his eyes. The he opens the door and we see him scream "No, no, no.!" Ross and Rachel got up, Ross didn't have a shirt on, and Rachel doesn't either.

Joey then runs in and says "Nice, dude!" Rachel puts her shirt back on and admits, "We got a little carried away." Ross says, "Yes, that is exactly what we did." Monica says, "I think this game is getting a little carried away."

Phoebe says "yeah, let's just give the pedicures now." Ross then pouts and says, "I'd rather do this," he whispers to Rachel. Then Rachel hits him with a pillow.


	2. feelings

_Hello, well I decided to continue this fanfic. Also my friend rossrachmonchan also decided to help me with it. So this chapter will be written by both of us. So, we hope you enjoy it. Please Review!- The two authors. _

"No no, no!" Joey screams like a girl.

"We're sorry guys, okay?" Ross cuts into the living room, buttoning his shirt back on

"Yeah we just got a little carried away" Rachel hooked her bra back together in the back, and pulled her t-shirt over her head.

They came back in the living room, and Monica now understood by the look of their clothes in disarray.

"Boy, oh boy, what a great 7 minutes you guys had in there!" she claims.

Phoebe chimes in "what would have happened if we didn't come in that bedroom, and stop you guys?"

Ross answers "Well, we would have stopped a little on, because we are just friends and nothing else"

Rachel agrees "Yes, exactly we weren't thinking, okay" Chandler then says "What a load of crap! Knowing Ross, you would have kept going, I mean it is Rachel" Rachel asks "What do you mean by that"? Ross looks nervously at Chandler and Joey hits Chandler on his head Joey then quickly covers up for Chandler "He means that Ross is always intimidated by a beautiful woman such as yourself" Rachel crosses her arms. Monica quickly sees where this is going so she suggests "Why don't we do the pedicures now?"

"All right" Chandler says "Monica you're with me"

Joey getting the point says "Phoebes, i am saving myself for you" and all 4 of them sit down, Ross and Rachel just stand there staring at each other. Something was going on, they weren't just friends and they knew it. "Come on you guys SIT!" they sat, because they were scared of Monica.

Their moment was interrupted. As they all started talking about beauty, and gay guys, Chandler stood up on the couch to make an announcement "we are men and cannot do this, we should we the ones giving you girly girl a go go pedicures" "no that wasn't the dare!" Monica scolds, "I know why don't we do your nails, and then you also do out nails?" Phoebe asks "so you mean like we take turns, and at the end everyone has painted toes?" Joey asked in disgust.

Ok, "yeah come on it sounds like fun, Ross I will paint your toes, first and then we'll see if you can do mine" she smiles and Ross says "okay". I mean Ross would never turn down a chance for Rachel to touch him anywhere, even if it was just his feet. They made out before, and she wasn't stopping it at all. Ross was now regretting what he said about them just being friends. Rachel finished painting his toe nails, with a light green. Ross laughed and Rachel watched him closely. He wasn't that bad, he actually had a cute boyish charm.

Rachel shouted "Done! It's your turn, Ross" Ross chuckled, and got a light pink color, and accidentally got some on the tip of her toe, Rachel moved her hand to wipe it off, and noticed that Ross had some nail polish on his check "Here" she said while leaning to get it. She touched his cheek, and stopped, Ross was staring at her eyes, Rachel noticed; they were having another moment.

Ross moved his head slightly to the side, looking dreamingly into her eyes. Chandler was watching Ross and Rachel. He noticed that they haven't moved in about 30 seconds, just staring at each other. He wanted to zest things up. He walked over behind Ross and said "Boo". Ross yelled and fell of fthe couch were he and Rachel had been sitting. Rachel laughed and helped him, while she was Chandler decided to move his foot, and he tripped Rachel. Rachel fell down on Ross.

They both laughed, and then Rachel noticed that they were on top of each other. Rachel then said "well, I am going to take a walk" Monica then said "But you can't, the game isn't over!" Ross then says "I think I am too" Phoebe then answers "You can't, I haven't did Joey's pedicure yet" Joey then says to Ross and Rachel "For the love of God, please go". Chandler follows "If you love your brother, you let him go on this walk!" Monica shrugs, while Ross and Rachel leave out the door.

"Man those 2 should just date! Its so obvious they have feelings for each other" Monica says frustrated! "I know their lobsters" Phoebe giggles

"What does that mean Pheebs?" Chandler asks

""you will see when the time comes" phoebe whispers slyly

"Pheebs what a load of crap, lobsters are fish, not people" Joey says.

Joey then says "Wait a minute." Chandler then asks "Yes, Joe?" Joey replies "I forgot to flush the toilet this morning."

**(Cut to Ross and Rachel walking down the stairs)**

Rachel says "Ross you still have nail polish on your cheek."

"Do I?" Ross asks curiously.

"Yes, here let me get it all off (she reaches out, and rubs firmly on his cheek) there we go, all gone." Rachel says while feeling a little nervous. "Thanks Rach." Ross replies blushing.

Rachel asks "Ross, do you feel a little strange" Ross stopped walking on the side walk. Ross then replied "kind of, why?" Rachel then stops at this antique store. Then says "Oh, wow. That pin looks exactly like one my grandmother had when I was a little girl" Ross looks at it, then says "Well, it is beautiful Your more though, of course" Rachel sighs and then keeps walking, and Ross follows.

Rachel again, stopped walking. She looked into Ross' eyes, she noticed that they were a beautiful brown. She glanced at him and said "Ross, come over toinight. Alright? Around 10?" Ross nodded.

Thanks all. Please review! This chapter was written by Lobsters forever and rossrachmonchan.


	3. fun

Hey, everyone. How have you been doing? I am really sorry for not updating. But I was busy. Well, this chapter will be written by I only.- Lobsters forever

New Chapter starts here:

Rachel swung open the bathroom door, running through the apartment in a towel. It was now 9:45 and she was not even dressed and her hair wasn't done. She ran past Monica on her way to her room. Rachel slammed the door, and Monica asked "Why is tonight so important?" Rachel yelled while brushing her hair "Well, Barry is going to be at this club, and I asked Ross to come over and sort of be my date. You know to make Barry jealous"? Monica smiled and said "Does Ross know that you are going to a club and that he is your date"? Rachel stepped out of her room wearing a green halter top, and a black skirt. Then she held Monica's shoulder to keep her balance while she put on her high heels "Well, no. But he will do this for me, right"? Just then we hear a knock on the door. Monica said "I guess we will find out."

Rachel grabbed her purse and walked towards the door, opened the door and saw Ross standing there. She said "Okay, well that shirt and those pants are a little bit too dressy. Monica"! Monica ran across the hall yelling "Got it, Joey I need some of your clothes"! Ross was still looking at Rachel, at how gorgeous she looked. Rachel noticed him staring at her and asked "What is it? Do I have something on my face? Oh, that's not good"! Ross smiled and said "No, it's just that you look, amazing, breath taking." Chandler walked behind Ross and said quietly "Too much". Ross then closed his mouth, and grabbed the clothes Chandler gave him.

A couple of minutes later, Ross yelled from the bathroom "Are you sure about these clothes? I mean isn't it a bit too much?" He said walking out of the door. Rachel opened her mouth but no words came out. He wore black jeans, and an undershirt, not t-shirt. But with a leather jacket on top. She took a deep breath then said "Nope, you look great! Okay, the thing is, that we are going to a dance club, because Barry and Mindy are going and I want to make him jealous"! Ross had a confused look on his face for a second then said "Him jealous? Of what? Oh, no! Not of me?" Rachel nodded shyly. Ross gasped and then realized something so he asked "will there be dancing involved?" Rachel nodded and asked "Why? You don't know how to dance? I could always ask Joey…" Ross interrupted her and said "No, that's okay. I can dance with you." Ross smiled, and he and Rachel went out the door.

Chandler and Monica smiled at each other then Monica asked "You don't think?" Chandler then said "Yup, Ross is going to make a fool out of himself. But then again he would never miss a chance to dance with Rachel!" Monica closed the door and asked "What do you mean by that?" Chandler then said "Do you hear that?" Monica asked "What? What?" Chandler says "That sound." Monica concentrated on listening and turned her head away from Chandler. Letting Chandler slip out of the apartment unnoticed.

Ross and Rachel had arrived at the club, and made there way to the dance floor. Rachel had spotted Barry and Mindy. So, Rachel, grabbed Ross' hand and started to walk towards them. Ross then said "I hope you don't pull me the whole night, or else I'll be dead by the time we are out of here"! Rachel laughed, then kissed him on the cheek. Rachel then apologized "I am sorry." Ross then said dazed "That's okay." Rachel then yelled "Mindy, Barry. Pleasant surprise!" Mindy gave Rachel a big hug, and Mindy asked "Who's this, Rachel?" Rachel replied "This is Ross, my boyfriend." Ross smiled and shook their hands. Barry then said "Good, Rachel I was beginning to worry that you would never find a boyfriend, after our little 'do over'" Rachel smiled, while putting one arm around Ross and one she rubbed his stomach with. Even with the constant making fun of, Ross was in heaven.

A few minutes later, they were sitting at a table, and Ross was telling one of his dinosaur stories, of course. When he finished Barry looked at his watch "that was the longest three minutes of my life"! Mindy laughed, then kissed Barry's cheek. Rachel smirked then said "Don't listen to them honey, I think you are right." She said while softly touching his ear. Then she sighed and nibbled on it. Ross shook his head slightly and Rachel sensed that he felt uncomfortable. Rachel then held Ross' hand on the table, and started to lightly trace every curve of it.

Ross smiled and decided he needed to do something to, "Well thank you Rachel. He then pulled her against him and kissed her neck." Rachel was talking to Mindy while Ross continued to kiss her neck. "So, Mindy. How is everything?" Mindy swallowed and said "Good. You?" Rachel started moaning and groaning. Barry said "Okay, Rachel. I appreciate this free porn, but can you please stop? It's making me feel awkward"! Ross lifted his head up and breathed heavily and said to Barry "Look, I am so sorry. It's just that I love her so much." Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek.

An hour later, it was time for the dance floor. Barry and Mindy were doing pretty good, and they were all over each other. Rachel then whispered in Ross ear "What ever they do, we have to do ten times better!" The song Lonely by Deep spirit came onto the speakers, and Rachel laughed. She knew this song backwards and forwards and she was ready to kick some ass.

Rachel and Ross danced face to face, and Rachel looked over at Mindy, then Rachel moved closer to Ross. Ross breathed in and out.

**Lonely (x6)  
Ee-ever felt so lonely  
Lonely (x4)  
Have you ever felt so lonely?  
Lonely (x6)  
Ever felt so (x4)**

Remember the time  
When you were here inside my dream  
I wish you'll be mine   
You're understanding what I mean  
Discover and see  
That you're the only one for me  
Together we'll be free  
That's how it's meant to be  


**Chorus x4  
Have you ever felt so lonely  
You're the one and only  
Did you ever cry  
Why did you say goodbye**

Have you ever felt so lonely?  
Lonely (x6)

Ee-execute

Have you ever felt so lonely?  
Lonely (x3)

Ever e-ever ever ee-ever felt so ever e-ever ever felt so lonely (x4)  
Lonely (x6)  
Ee-ver felt so lonely  
Lonely (x3)

Remember the time  
When you were here inside my dream  
I wish you'll be mine  
You're understanding what I mean  
Discover and see  
That you're the only one for me  
Together we'll be free  
That's how it's meant to be

Chorus x4  
Have you ever felt so lonely   
You're the one and only  
Did you ever cry  
Why did you say goodbye

Have you ever felt so lonely?  
Lonely (x3)

Ever e-ever ever ee-ever felt so ever e-ever ever felt so lonely (x4)  
Lonely (x2) 

The evening was a complete success! Rachel was happy that she got to show off in front of Barry and Ross was just REALLY happy. Ross and Rachel at this point were in the taxi and Rachel was thanking Ross for everything. "…..So I just want to say thanks!" Rachel kissed him on the cheek and then Ross said "hey, no problem. But Rachel can I ask you a question?" Rachel nodded, so Ross continued. "Why did you choose me, for all this?" Rachel sighed and said " I don't know, and that's the truth. It just felt the most right with you, pretending to be my boyfriend and all." Ross smiled and said "Okay, I like that answer!" Rachel smiled, looked up at Ross and said. "You know you have beautiful eyes?" Ross smiled and leaned in to kiss the top of her head. Rachel moved her head up, and looked straight into his eyes, and kissed him. But the kiss grew more passionate as they moved closer and closer to home.


	4. fear

_I know I have taken a long time to update and and I am truly sorry. This chapter is written by myself and rossrachmonchan. It is very short because we wanted to leave it as a cliff hanger- Luv Lobsters forever  
_

As they moved closer and closer to home, their kiss became more passionate and intense. They arrived at Ross' apartment, and Rachel entered it. Ross asked

"What are we doing here?" Rachel said, "I don't know." She then looked at Ross and pulled him into a kiss and she wrapped her legs around him as they fell on the couch. Rachel then said, "I don't care what happens tomorrow morning, all I care about is about tonight"

"Rach do you even care?" Ross asked.

"About what?" Rachel asked confused.

"Maybe the fact that I may have feelings for you?" Ross said truly scared of what her reaction will be.

"Oh my god Ross, I do, but can we just have tonight first? " Rachel replied.

"What do you mean by I do?" Ross asked. Rachel got up from the couch and said, "I mean, I just want tonight, and then I don't know what will happen. Is that okay?" she came close to him, pushed herself against him, and wiped away his tears with her thumb, and kissed him, as Ross responded the kiss, he looked down and, he either got one night and ended up getting hurt or he might never get her. He looked in her eyes and just asked.

"Do u have feelings for me at all?" Ross aksed sad.

Rachel responded "Yes Ross." Ross got teary eyed and asked, "So what does this mean?" Rachel responded, " I don't know, I just want tonight"

Rachel continues, can we think about what will happen in the morning?"

"Okay we can, but one more thing is this just going to be a night of meaningless animal sex. Or does it have meaning? "

"Definitely not, it has feelings; you and me together, as more then friends"

"Okay then! "

After a few moments "Aren't you going to kiss me or something?" Rachel asked. Ross replied, "I don't know, should I"? Rachel said, "Maybe this isn't a good idea" Ross then pulled her in for a kiss and she wrapped her legs around him and again he fell on the couch. "Ross talk dirty to me" Rachel said while talking off her shirt. Ross replied "Oh, crap."

Rachel took of his jeans and said, "Come on Ross. What do you want me to do to you? If you say I might do it!" Ross then said quickly "I want to take my tongue and lick off all your sweat." Rachel kissed his chest and licked off some of his sweat from his top lip.

They both were filled with pleasure, and needed more,they kissed eachother all over their bodies, once they were un clothed and made love.

**Then we hear living on a prayer by Bon Jovi being played.**

_** Please review. We knwo it is very sho**rt. But we needed the cliff hanger.- Luv Lobsters forever and rossrachmonchan  
_


End file.
